


Heat Blows But May You Instead Blow Me?

by StinkKat001



Series: Creepypasta/ Marble Hornets and Etc. Omegaverse Stories [7]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alpha Masky, Alpha Nurse Ann, Alpha Tim, Alpha Timothy "Tim" W., Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitching, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Tease, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Creepypasta, Defiant Masky, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, Female Alpha, Fluff and Angst, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Bitching, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Loving Nurse Ann, Loving partners, Male Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Masky, Omega Timothy "Tim" W., Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Alpha Male Character(s), Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Shame, Slenderverse, Slurs, Smut, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Though Masky/ Tim can handle his own if he so pleases, Trauma, Traumatized Masky, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Woman on Top, alpha Ann, alpha to omega, omega tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: The first ever heat for an Omega is a tedious process yet their young bodies can easily handle it however, when you’re much older and was once a stereotypically perfect Alpha it's much harder to bear. So, as heat strikes out from the blue the once Alpha turned tragically to an Omega overnight through a mission gone wrong Tim fearfully locks himself in his bedroom to hide the shame from everyone else even his lovely mate Ann.If you don't like it then I don't want to force you inot it at all. May not like the ships, Headcanons or etc. But please be respectful





	Heat Blows But May You Instead Blow Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another Omega Masky/ Tim fic since as stated previously I can't ever get enough and never get sick of it though hopefully you aren't either. Though if you're seeking for other story ideas with other characters from me to do instead then you can always request something, I won't mind at all

Ever since that incident,  Masky felt well, immensely humiliated even when the traumatizing incident happened weeks ago as a full-blooded Alpha like him can be so easily taken down by a rather small gang of two drunk knot heads in rut. They didn’t seem to mind if they were picking off a stranger, nonetheless someone who can kill them off on the spot if he had the time to react along so was another Alpha. It went rather quickly like he was walking all alone through an empty, darkly lit empty street doing a task assigned to him by the boss then to be roughly tugged backwards by the collar into an alleyway no one, he can see ever came across for a long time. An attack taking him by surprise just like the bone clattering to his spine hitting against the brick wall to some run-down building behind him. Groans mixed with displeasure and anger erupts in a weak growl as he tried to fight back his attackers; three in total much larger practically emitting overly dominating pheromones then he as his nose can crinkle up in disgusted submission.

Something he never thought he’ll do as an Alpha before but when overpowered by other drenched in a sickly amount of sweat dripping off their bulging muscles there was a reason behind it. From what he can tell later on down the road from the manor’s medics was that the group whom attacked him was on some new black-market drug meant to amplify one’s own body strength even down there mostly Alphas to overpower others with ease.  _ ‘... Good boy, good… _ ’ A hand forcibly brushes from on top his head traveling downwards to his back as like he was nothing but a mere lap dog to them all having a chuckle with one another over having him succumbing to his knees.  _ ‘... Now open your  _ _ lil _ _ ’ mouth for us like a slut...’ _ Once on his knees a big, calloused thumb moves it way inside his unwilling mouth where soon enough without his control whatsoever his jaw was pried open slack jawed and limp. A disgusting taste lingers in his mouth once he’s been made to lick the digit until the biggest man in the  two-man group thought it was slick enough to pull out.

In the moonlight he can see that the stranger’s thumb was all slicked in his drool glistening similarly to the small prickles of tears he can take a shameful glance in as it was beginning to stream down his cheeks in the corners to his eyes,  _ ‘... Aw. Is the poor Alpha pup crying for his mama or for his mate maybe? Well, too bad, bitch, we’re your daddies now so let’s have some fun...’ _ The words spoken by the smallest yet slimiest one in the pair made his heart clench up in his chest to where any moment now it feels like he’ll stop dead in his tracks right there literally he can die on the cold pavement in shame alone. 

_ ‘...S-Stay... Stay the fuck away from o-or I’ll make you guys regret it...?!?!’ _ In his anger at the time though overridden with shock and fear mostly he remembers in small detail yelling at the group to back off or else. Sadly, his outburst only gotten them to back up a few inches, not jumping off a few feet into a pit full of spikes as the biggest, meanest Alpha between the pair deeply growls in disproval over his actions. A punch to the side of his skull made him immediately topple like a doll to the ground soon afterwards shattering the remaining confidence he had with his hand grazing across the area to his head pounded in.  _ ‘... Ugh, f-fuck...’ _ Cursing softly underneath his breath gotten the two Alphas hovering over him to laugh once again in a demeaning manner awhile he laid there useless and in pain nonetheless looking like a god damn fool touching the spot where the fist punched him where he expected to be fine yet felt blood pooling out into his hand. Like he was the one to blame for this to occur to him such they said to him whilst ripping the clothes from his body, no regard given if his attire was recently gifted to him by his mate, she will be heartbroken by it upon his return.

Nothing was going to stop them from doing this such as a moral compass or the soul taking a nightly stroll since there was scarily no one else besides the three Alphas in the alleyway acting like a bunch of deprived beasts. The masked man hated this monstrous nature about Alphas from the very start even before he had ever presented what was rumored to be supposedly true on people like himself made him sick to his stomach. All that he wanted or desired to be once presented to now was to be the best Alpha in the world who can easily protect not only his own ground but the people, he loves with his whole heart. So, when he felt the cool air telling him Winter was to come soon in weeks' time breezing past his backside panics rightfully settles in even if he felt ashamed to express such a thing. What he was meant to be to his close friends and mate was that he’s a strong Alpha able to control every situation life throws him in although this time around not even he is in control anymore. 

_ ‘... After we’re done with you tonight, bitch, you’ll be spread over, legs apart, slicked up and desperately asking for any fucking Alpha to plow into you now like the Omega whore we’re making you into... _ _ ’ _

Smaller Alpha pipes up in his ear, he instinctively shivers some more when being made during so onto his hands and knees; face smushed into the ground where he can feel the loose gravel scraping at the flesh.

_ ‘... Yeah, not so many Omegas out there,  _ _ y’know _ _ ? We Alphas need them around these parts more so and seeing your pretty face wasting away as an Alpha like us is such a shame, you understand that, right, baby doll? We’ll make you feel like the prized  _ _ jewel _ _ you’re meant to be as we fuck the living daylights out of you...’ _

Once the huge then life Alpha hisses there was instant, life changing trouble coming its way to peak an ugly head past the horizon as the proxy at first didn’t feel it until too late when howling out in pain from the first thrust.

_ ‘... N-No, please, no?! Stop…?!?’ _

No longer was he to scream his lungs out for anyone to come rescue him like a bitch in distress as any possibility to being heard is diminished due to a hard cock ahead ramming in his unexpected mouth and being an Alpha at the start to a fruitless struggle came but it was a weakening battle with his body unwillingly changing without his consent.

From then on once he returns everyone like his mate was so shocked that someone like him came weakly stumbling back to the mansion noticeably bruised from the top to the bottom and eve if he didn’t dare tell them what’s wrong, they knew automatically from his shaken demeanor then the barely there change in scent.

“... Shit?!  Sssshit … Please for the love of god, nooo...!?!”

Over the weeks since the incident his partner and begrudgingly him trailing behind being dragged by the jacket sleeve constantly went to the clinic for many checkups making sure nothing was actually wrong with him. It was when he learned from his encounter with the Alphas, he had been what the professionals who's red in the face proclaimed in a meek tone told him he had been bitched to an Omega. The masked man went through the entire process of denial upon knowing nothing can be done to reverse the effects despite his mate reassuring him he’s still her big tough man. No, he wasn’t an Alpha anymore but what he never thought he’ll ever become which was a weak, vulnerable Omega slowly but surely becoming needier and hotter by the passing second. It wasn’t until he figured out why he was feeling such a way when the curious, almost deathly predatory eyes boring deprived looks into the back of his skull he knew what was going on.

What was wrong is that the male Alpha turned so abruptly into an Omega was in the start of his first ever heat and legit had no clue in what he should do at all in this situation growing uncomfortably hot to bear once scarily knowing his red headed mate was nowhere near his sight.

“Hey... Hey, Tim. It's going to be  fine; I swear on it. No one’s going to be hurting you again like. Like um... Last time...” His hooded friend soothingly says as he stands by him in the empty hallway outside their boss’s office said as they took a leave from a meeting upon sensing his near approaching heat coming nearer then expected to everyone, “... We’ll just have to safely move you into a secured room blocking out your scent from leaving and keep everyone else’s at bay outside”

It wouldn’t be too much longer when the previously desolate hallway became what the masked man feared once a few more familiar faces came walking past him from their bedroom which when the youngest proxy leaves the boss’s office it made him know it wasn’t going to be getting better. The youngest of the three proxies was still unpresented even at the ripest age to present as any particular dynamic hopefully for the eldest mask wearing man anything else but an Alpha didn’t understand completely what the new Omega was even going through by the cocking to his head in confusion. Curiosity spikes tenfold for the twitching, stuttering speaking young man who leans way too close for the masked proxy’s liking to catch a not do discreet sniff to the new scent lingering rather thickly in the air getting everyone walking past trying to ignore to still for a moment staring hard before continuing on. Although his scent stayed the same with the hot spiciness for the most part it had changed from the encounter where it gotten a lot much, much sweeter like it was the total opposite to the original smell it on occasion clashed greatly with one another. Sometimes and it was an often occurrence it had made himself sick to his stomach every time he  was to smell the sweetening smell caused by his heightened emotions such as sadness or lust for his mate enveloping a room he was currently in at the time.

“Toby, stop that or you’ll get us both in trouble so, just go get Ann. She’s down at to clinic area to the mansion the most likely. Tell her that he went into heat and that he needs her to  y’know help him through it, okay? We can’t leave him like this for any longer or someone else get at him and it won't be a pretty pictu-” His friend, Hoodie everyone including him firmly orders the other male to fetch the female Alpha before stopping midway from realizing his Omega friend, him was in a rush stumbling to get away, “... W-Where... Where are you going, Tim?! You can’t be on your own in a time like this in heat that is so, come back as we can help you through this...?!?”

Not a smart move obviously it wasn’t where there wasn’t a lot of Omegas like him around throughout the mansion where its entirety was comprised of mostly Betas and a good handful to  mateless Alphas wanting their next new fill in a person like him for  example who easily won’t put up a good enough fight against their advances.

“... I. I... A-argh, I can’t do this?! I j-j-just can’t as I’m not an Omega... A-Alphas don’t go through heats... I-It’s called a rut?! I A-ah,  ahhh .. C-can't do this…?!?!”

Whipping around to the other man’s surprise running towards him,  Masky yells loudly for anyone to hear even the ones not included in the conversation at hand when swiftly afterwards ran off in another direction. Headful of denial the proxy knew he wouldn’t last too long on his own as he’s neck deep in heat so, he ought to find a place to hide to the very end to this endeavor. In the end to his desperate search for a safe spot it was eventually to be a bathroom, not used for some while with it being far cut off from the others so, it’s a place he can stay in for the time being. On the other side to the locked bathroom door, he plops down on the cold tiled floor with knees propped up to his chest as he struggles to breathe properly nor had it easy with keeping back the tears. The bathroom was extremely tiny so, he couldn’t find it in the slightest comfortable when the claustrophobia kicking in at full force to his heat doing the  same making him feel like shit.

Not surprising Ann whatsoever was the panic attack that came from her masked partner though when the hooded man before her told on how the Omega was in heat, her instincts flared in the possibilities something can easily go wrong, “... Where is he right now if I may ask?” Asked by her in a tone leaving no room to be argued with from anyone else as she excuses herself from her work.

“That’s the thing. I don’t know where he is. All I saw him the last time is the guy running off to the part of the mansion cut off for personal reasons...” Staring annoyed at the other proxy next to him; Toby who was the fault to why the section to the mansion was cut off with yellow tapes sectioning it off from personal use, “... The place isn’t safe and I’m worried he’ll get himself hurt in some way or another so, we  have to find him before someone else does...”

The doors to the clinic was swung quickly shut behind the female Alpha as she heavily sighs when walking up the floor where her masked partner ran off to in time of absolute distress not making him think in a clear state of mind. Corner to her eye she saw the two proxies nervously trailing behind her yet kept a good safe distance away so, they think she wouldn’t get the wrong impression or anything. Neither proxy worried about their fellow acquaintance were Alphas like her themselves so, the understandable sense to fear coming from their pores as they think if saying or doing one wrong thing get seriously hurt from her hands. Especially now that is as her mate was in the most delicate moments in his life practically calling for her needs to lash out. Only ever to ensure, she thought in making her mate feel at least safe in her arms whenever expressing such a high amount of stress, anxiety, and fear when staring at the dimly lit hallway ahead.

“You guys can stay here while I go searching for him, alright?”

Both nodded hesitantly when staying in the spot behind the hazard tape while the Alpha made her way on the other side with one huge yet carefully planned step on the rotting wooden  floorboard .

“U-um, be safe out t-there? You. Y-you don’t know what m-may happen...?” Youngest warns her which was given a harsh slap to the back of his head by the hooded man, “... Ow... W-what was that f-for, man?”

“Shush and let her just find him so, he won’t get himself maimed out there in heat making it worse, ‘kay?”

Like a child a pout came from the goggle, mouth guard wearing teen nodding his head, arms crossed over his chest puffed out in a small show of defiance to the other scolding him to where it was just an amusing sight.

“... W- wh -whatever...”

As the conversation to the two proxies quietened down as Ann walked off to the hallway to find her partner eerie silence made her shiver then tense when thinking on how her mate was currently feeling now. Her pace once at the start kind of sluggish and slow sped up, her line of sight hindered to only one eye sharpened along with her putting up a strong stance screaming to any threat coming her way she means harm if they done the same with her Omega. Every single room left abandoned for a few weeks now from the incident caused by the twitching male had no sign of life owned by her mate. The man’s scent changed drastically so, even she had struggles in pin pointing him from either a crowd or hell, now when hopefully it was just the two of them. It was only when she came to a stop in front to a barely closed all the way door to a bathroom at the very end to the desolate hallway got her to still as the smell to an Omega in heat hits her nose.

“...Timothy. Are you in there?” She calmly asked, treading carefully upon opening the door to soon see the man crouched over, a single hand pressed on the aged tub as the other rubs the hard on between his legs, “I can smell you. You’re in obvious distress, I can tell?”

Dark eyes she fell in love with from the time she came to the mansion to work under the Slenderman appears hurt among glossed over with both tears and lust staring back, “... L-Leave me alone. I d-don't need your help. Alphas like myself d-don't need it...” Hissing softly what may seem to be a threat in his opinion was nothing like the sort to her when bending down to his level.

“Hm. Sure, you don’t need the help from me. Your mate but maybe you want someone else instead to help?”

Waves of fear hits her from the proxy cowering in shame, face flushed contorted in disgust over having anyone else satisfying his urges then her as his head shakes quickly in a silently made response, he didn’t want that to happen again where it only brought him immense shame.

“... N-no, no. I d-don't want anyone seeing m-me like this...”

An eye as red as blood rolled when Ann helps lift the Omega male very in his ways like a headstrong Alpha would onto his feet when pecking a soft kiss at his neck to comfort him in a stressful period like this one. “It's fine, Tim to show some moments of vulnerability to me. I’m your mate and I’m here to help you through your heat” She comforts the man she now moves to lean him on the wall with the peppering to the kisses turned into gentle bitemarks littering the sweaty skin. “As an Alpha. Yours, I am meant to serve a purpose not only to help satisfy your heat but to make sure you’re safe and feel loved which I didn’t do when you left for that mission. Now I’m here with you to make sure you’re not hurting yourself in the process...” Pulling away from the man’s neck, Ann quirks a small smile at how he was acting so defiant with her whereas in her end, she’s only out here to keep him from any ill will or harm strutting their way towards him. Now in a playful, teasing manner her hand makes way to holding ono the Omega’s cock; thumb grazing on the sensitive flesh there and pressed securely on the tip upon seeing pearly white drips to  precome . Far too early for the man ahead to reach his orgasm so soon, she thinks when taking off the black mask from her mouth revealing her grin for the other to witness with a deep frown. 

“... Ann...” Whining softly with slight alertness disrupted once she strokes her hand up then down from the tip to the balls leaving him to shudder, “... P-please, stop it. Not now o-or here...”

“I know you wouldn’t want this to stop prematurely, hm? I want you to feel satisfied, not disgruntled like you got a stick lodged so far up in your ass? As well, you wouldn’t want anyone hearing you, right like you said moments earlier in a position like this?”

Really, she shouldn’t be laughing at her not so good joke as the dark-haired Omega attempts to move out of the way to leave the tight space being the bathroom, “... Ann... Y-you're not supposed t-to be in control h-here... I am as ‘m supposed t-to be the head A-Alpha here in charge...”

“Hm. That’s the thing. You’re not an Alpha anymore, Tim, Omega now, you should know that by now. It’s a hard thing, I get that with what you underwent with them. This time however, I won’t hurt you like they did to you, I swear”

Silence came from her dying laughter whenever the man doubted himself or went as far as to bluntly deny the fact, he’s an Omega despite the obvious. Response to what she uttered next with her keeping the proxy stay in spot in the bathroom to squirm from the heat circulating between them. His heat itself was getting stronger so, he breathes out a breathless moan, arms shaking like a leaf just like the rest of his body wrapped around the female Alpha to get near to her. Only for him to feel safe in her grasp in return pressing up on him on the wall where he’s met with teeth leaving dark purplish red marks on his skin nearing his scent glands currently puffy and excreting his overwhelmingly sweet scent. It makes his mate growl in approval once he although nervously shifts around simply to let her have some room with his neck, no longer pale and unmarked that was scented heavily with the female’s  dominating smell.

“... Y-you swear…?” He fearfully asked, one quickly worried glance back at her before  turning away to rest his head on her shoulder.

“I will never hurt you, never ever like them... I’ll make sure you feel loved through this”

Bucking his hips in the air it was stopped with Ann slowing down in stroking his cock to then to change her tactics as she moves her mouth around it, “... Oh, s-s- ssshit . Keep g-going. Just l-like that, Ann, g- goood girl...” He says softly, fingers brushing through the woman’s wavy locks to tug her a  little bit more onto his cock.

A pleasured grunt came from the Alpha bobbing her head in a slow, tantalizing pace keeping the other intrigued by it throughout so, he wouldn’t grow impatient.

“... Y-you're so good a-at this...” Keeping up with the sweet nothingness compliments as Ann made sure to keep her hands gripping at the Omega’s hips to ensure he wouldn’t further squirm in her hold, “... Making m-me feel so good. I b-bet you’ll be so better h-having me fucking y-you so r-rough...”

Not going to happen any time soon in her opinion when taking the lead with this when after some while of doing this until the very end as the Omega male came in her mouth, she pries herself away with a loud pop. Ringing in their ears she groaned a bit from it upon seeing the look on the man’s below her currently covering up the face with his shaking hands; it was beyond hilarious. “It's cute to see you thinking you’ll be the one in control here? Why don’t we try some new things, baby boy” Purring in the Omega’s ear got her reaction as well, as the man’s response which was yet another needier moan then the last, she grinds playfully up on him. Grip tightened around her neck as the proxy hisses softly in displeasure but mostly with lust prevailing over when feeling warm slick leaking from his entrance like an acceptance to his Alpha to ram instead in his pretty hole. “You’re getting wet downstairs just like an Omega would, Timothy, that’s a good thing as its natural” He wiggles in her grasp after hearing such but she keeps him seated on her lap where she, herself sat on the closed toilet lid thrusting gently into him with ease.

“... I h-hate it though...” An Alpha part to the proxy dwindling down to submission disagrees yet his newly coming to self was coming in acceptance over it, “... Ugh, m-man, keep a-at it. W-want to  feeel b-better...”

Nodding her head, Ann being the good, caring, and over all responsible Alpha she is returns to having the man; her mate feeling at least a touch better then beforehand as she nibbles the flesh while pounding up into the Omega’s rear. Thankfully, no one was there to interject their nosy busy bodies into their private time so, it makes Ann along with the Omega in her lap to feel content with one another. A loving smile grew on her pale face every time she was to witness first-hand the other growing comfortable in his sticky, hot predicament down to letting her help him through it. While continuing to let the Omega ride her in some extent even when she’s fully dressed and he, not so much, he was getting off on it where his heat was thankfully being satisfied enough. Once he’s exhausted himself in not being able to keep up with his quick, hasty pace, the Omega slows a bit as he relaxes his quivering mass on her, heavily heaving during so when pressing his face into her ample bosom.

“I love you” She responds cool and collected laced in every word, now waiting for the Omega’s reply which took some while before chuckling at his blushing face looking back. 

Flush faced, he looks completely embarrassed until he pecks her on the lips to then speak up again in reply even if in a softer tone of voice, “... I l-love you too...”


End file.
